The MVM crash bug
Hypothesis / Hints / Reproducing HAVE BEEN FIXED MID SEPTEMBER BY VALVE HAVE BEEN FIXED MID SEPTEMBER BY VALVEHAVE BEEN FIXED MID SEPTEMBER BY VALVEHAVE BEEN FIXED MID SEPTEMBER BY VALVEHAVE BEEN FIXED MID SEPTEMBER BY VALVEHAVE BEEN FIXED MID SEPTEMBER BY VALVEHAVE BEEN FIXED MID SEPTEMBER BY VALVEHAVE BEEN FIXED MID SEPTEMBER BY VALVEHAVE BEEN FIXED MID SEPTEMBER BY VALVEHAVE BEEN FIXED MID SEPTEMBER BY VALVE This is probably the process of replicating the bug. # Client X''' is playing on the server'' # ''Server enters '''crash state A # Client A''' makes a connection attemp but gets stuck at "Retrieving server info..."'' # ( '''Client A '''cancels connection attempt ) # ''Server enters '''crash state B # Client B''' connects to the server'' # ''Server enters '''crash state C # Server fails to sustain the game # Server restarts in PVP mode ''crash state C has afaik never been reached before wave 7 (or some 30 minutes), and has occured as late as the last or before last wave. Screenshots of this bug in effect together with scoreboard and net_graph can be seen in my steam account gallery. ~ Tetris'' Output of Client X total_channels MAX_CHANNELS total_channels MAX_CHANNELS total_channels MAX_CHANNELS total_channels MAX_CHANNELS Soundscape: Rottenburg.Town Requesting full game update... Queued Material System: DISABLED! Queued Material System: ENABLED! Server connection timed out. SoundEmitter: removing map sound overrides to remove, 1350 to restore Queued Material System: DISABLED! Output of Client A Connecting to 94.23.12.9:27015... Connected to 94.23.12.9:27015 Team Fortress Map: mvm_rottenburg Players: 32 / 32 Build: 2359471 Server Number: 3 Attemped to precache unknown particle system "airburst_shockwave"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "airburst_shockwave_d"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "rd_robot_explosion_bits"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "rd_robot_explosion_smoke"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "rd_robot_explosion"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "rd_robot_explosion_smoke_linger"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "rd_robot_exposion_glow"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "rd_robot_explosion_shockwave"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "rd_robot_explosion_shockwave2"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "rd_robot_explosion_bits2"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "rd_robot_explosion_trail_smoke3"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "rd_robot_explosion_trail"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "rd_robot_explosion_trail_smoke2"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "dispenser_beam_red_pluses"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "dispenser_beam_red_trail"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "medicgun_beam_red_invulnbright"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "medicgun_beam_red_invunglow"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "medicgun_beam_red_trail"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "medicgun_beam_blue_trail"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "dispenser_beam_blue_trail"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "medicgun_beam_blue_invunglow"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "medicgun_beam_blue_invulnbright"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_red_beam2_icons"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_red_beam3_icons"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_blue_beam1_icons"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_red_beam1_icons"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_blue_beam2_icons"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_blue_beam3_icons"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_red_buff1"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_red_buff2"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_red_buff3"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_blue_buff1"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_blue_buff2"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_blue_buff3"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_blue_buff1_burst"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_blue_buff2_burst"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_blue_buff3_burst"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_red_buff1_burst"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_red_buff2_burst"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "vaccinator_red_buff3_burst"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "medicgun_beam_machinery"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "medicgun_beam_machinery_drips"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "medicgun_beam_machinery_healing"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "medicgun_beam_machinery_muzzle"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "medicgun_beam_machinery_pluses"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "medicgun_beam_machinery_stage1"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "medicgun_beam_machinery_stage2"! Attemped to precache unknown particle system "medicgun_beam_machinery_stage3"! Netchannel: failed reading message net_SetConVar from 94.23.12.9:27015. ] retry Commencing connection retry to 94.23.12.9:27015 Connecting to 94.23.12.9:27015... Retrying 94.23.12.9:27015... Retrying 94.23.12.9:27015...